Lyrical Beauty.
by KazraGirl
Summary: A deliberate Mary Sue fic :) Please R and R *warning, you may need a sick bucket, the author has waxed lyrical :P* See Authors note in fic for more information. Chapter 6! *FINISHED DEFINITELY!*
1. A Call from the Forest

((Here is a total /mad/ moment from me. This /is/ a Mary Sue fic, with as much character romance and deviation from the plot as I can squeeze into it in (sarky comments may find their way in as well). Read, review, flatter, or flame. Feel free to completely slaughter this with you own character or whatever, but please let me know what you've done to it (so I can read it and enjoy). Thanks! Insane moments from KazraGirl.))  
  
Blue eyes that were as clear as the autumn sky gazed into the tranquil depths of the pool. Blond hair, as pale as the first light of the sun drifted downwards, the feathery ends lightly brushing the waters surface. Out of the green depths she looked back at herself, flawless features serene in their ivory and buttermilk beauty.  
  
Katherine pushed aside all her feelings of sadness as her aloneness, after all, there were many that were worse of than she. And truth be told, the forest was not unpleasant, its leafy glades stretching out before her in a sun dappled carpet of green  
  
(A/N, Completely missing the dead trees, wildlife, and inconvenient brambles that would be sure to mess up her hair.)  
  
She rose, pastel green dress swirling femininely about her ankles as she did so (not looking at all muddy from kneeling on the banks of a pool that animals (if there were any) used to drink from).  
  
How she had come here, she had but the faintest recollection, which had been sparked by the glow of sunlight on the ring that she wore on her finger. The ring had been a gift to her father by some strange man in the desert, and he being a doting and loving father, gifted this ring to his beautiful and intelligent daughter, Katherine.  
  
She began to walk, diving by some magical means that the nearest habitation lay to the west, some five miles distant. She did not flinch at the distance to cross from here to there, for after all, there were others worse off than her.  
  
(A/N Any one beside me feeling the urge to strangle her yet?)  
  
Legolas padded over the forest floor. Since he had arrived in Rivendell, he had been feeling restless, drawn by some unheard call to venture into the forest. Aragorn followed close behind him, also feeling the pull of the call, but to a lesser extent. Neither of them spoke about what drew them onwards, yet both knew that it was the same thing.  
  
"It is near." Legolas whispered, freezing in position and seeming to scent the air ahead.  
  
"I sense it also." Aragorn answered.  
  
A strain of music seemed to hang on the breeze, the voice of a flute singing out the refrain before it faded and only the breeze was left. Then out of the woods before then she stepped.  
  
Her feet were bare and lightly brushed the grass she trod upon.  
  
(A/N Explaining why she didn't have blistered feet from walking five miles, she had hovered it.)  
  
Her pale green dress swirled about her form, outlining her body but softening her feminine curves. Her blond hair drifted to her waist, the breeze catching it so that her head seemed surrounded by a halo of palest gold. Her blue eyes were looking directly ahead, but showed no sign of surprise at seeing the elf and the human poised there in the clearing. On her finger, a thin band of silver gleamed briefly as a beam of sunlight illuminated her figure.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stood there in silence, bemused by this vision of beauty that was drifting towards them. Katherine smiled a sweet smile. Being perfect, she knew immediately who they were and her heart bled for the perils that they were to suffer. But under the leafy canopy, her hearts hurt was forgotten as she beheld them, and its beat began to quicken as she saw how fair they were.  
  
(A/N Anyone need a sick bucket yet?)  
  
"Greetings fair lady.' Legolas breathed, his voice soft, almost trembling with his audacity in addressing such a vision of beauty.  
  
"And my greetings to you Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, and you Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildurs Heir." Katherine replied, her alto voice soft and melodious to the ear.  
  
The pair did not marvel at the fact that she knew their names, it seemed impossible that she could not, being as wise as she was.  
  
"From where have you come from lady?" Aragorn asked, his eyes drinking in her form.  
  
(A/N *breaks off to have a mad fit of the giggles at the stuff she's writing.)  
  
"Where I have come from matters not, for I have nothing there to tie me. What is important is where I am going to, for my future lies for the shaping." Katherine replied, mystery in her voice.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were stunned by her beauty and eloquence, but Katherine was unaware of their plight, being unaware of the turmoil that her presence could cause to men. Legolas managed to speak.  
  
"Lady, you stand within the borders of Rivendell, the domain of the Lord Elrond. Will you not accompany us there?"  
  
"I will travel there in your company, for long have I desired to looked upon fair Rivendell."  
  
"It is fair, but not as fair as you Lady." Aragorn said, and the faintest of rose hints touched the pale cheeks of Katherine.  
  
"I thank you for your compliment Aragorn." She said politely, but could not believe that he spoke true.  
  
"Might we be permitted to know your name?" Legolas asked tentatively as they turned to head back to the haven of Rivendell.  
  
"My name? My name is Katherine." She said, mortified that she had forgotten her manners so much as not to introduce herself.  
  
They continued on in silence now, Katherine drifting lightly along, while Legolas and Aragorn followed, devotion in their eyes.  
  
((Well, there you go :) First chapter of this Mary Sue. Stand by for the second chapter, where we'll see who else falls head over heels for her, and how much more I can muck the plot up (/big/ change ahead I think :P) Please r and r, flame or flatter! And sorry about the sarky comments, I couldn't help myself!)) 


	2. Rivendell

((Next chapter! I think I sprained my fingers slightly from typing so flowering in the last chapter, though I think it could get worse here!))  
  
Rivendell. The Last Homely House. One of the fairest places in all of Middle-Earth. The trio approached, Katherine seeming to blend in perfectly with the beauteous surroundings. Aragorn and Legolas could only gape at the radiance that almost palpably surrounded her.  
  
"Long have I desired to look upon Rivendell. It has called to my soul for eternity and at lat I see it. It is more than I could have dreamed it would be." Katherine breathed, her voice singing out despite its quietness.  
  
"Have you ever seen one so fair as her?" Legolas asked Aragorn, and Aragorn shook his head wordlessly. Katherine turned to them, her face lit with a smile.  
  
"Thank you kind sirs for guiding me to Rivendell. Perchance you would know where I might find Lord Elrond, to request his permission to tarry here?"  
  
"Mayhap he will be in his study Lady." Legolas replied. "I will guide you there if you desire."  
  
"That would be most kind of you Legolas and I thank you for the honour that you do me."  
  
"It is a honour to me."  
  
"And what of you Aragorn? Will you not join us?"  
  
"I fear not Lady. For business ever pressing draws my attention and it will not wait. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course. You need not ask." Katherine replied before bestowing a chaste kiss on Aragorn's cheek. As the Ranger moved away, one hand came up to touch the spot. Katherine turned to Legolas and the elf nodded.  
  
"This way Lady."  
  
The pair began to walk to the area of Rivendell where Lord Elrond's study was located. As they walked, Legolas talked to Katherine, timidly at first, but then with increasing confidence, as she enjoyed his tales of life in Mirkwood. They soon reached Lord Elronds study and Katherine raised a long fingered hand and tapped gently on the door.  
  
"Enter." Came the stern, yet fatherly voice of Elrond. Legolas stepped forward, opening the door but allowing Katherine to enter first. Katherine gave a radiant smile at this courtesy, before she stepped into the study.  
  
Elrond looked up from the tome that he was intently studying in time to see the graceful entrance of Katherine.  
  
"My Lord." She said, dipping into a low curtsey, her skirt swirling elegantly about her.  
  
Elrond inclined his head in response and felt his heartbeat increase as those clear blue eyes met his. He tried to cover his brief moment of distraction.  
  
"How may I aid you Lady?" he asked.  
  
"I am but recently come to Rivendell and I do but desire your permission to tarry here for a while." Katherine replied.  
  
Elrond looked briefly past her and saw Legolas. The fair elven prince met the Lords eyes and nodded.  
  
"You need not ask Lady. All who come in peace are welcomed here."  
  
"I thank you my Lord." And Katherine dipped in a curtsey again. As Katherine gracefully swished out of the room, instantly divining her way about Rivendell, Elrond turned to Legolas.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked.  
  
Legolas turned softly glowing eyes to Elrond.  
  
(A/N Anyone else thinking light bulbs?)  
  
"Her name is Katherine. Aragorn and I found her amid the woods, but she far surpassed their beauty."  
  
"You seem besotted with her Legolas." Elrond noted.  
  
"How can you not be? Her form is exquisite and her beauty unsurpassable."  
  
"I feel that I must agree with you Legolas. Though my wife is fair, Lady Katherine outshines all."  
  
((A/N Well, she's settled in Rivendell and now Elrond is swooning as well. I hope no ones thrown up yet *offers a bucket just in case* Sorry that there weren't as many sarky comments as before, but my brain was fried by too much flowery language. Please R and R!)) 


	3. Another falls under her spell

((Well, here's the next chapter. Please read and review! None of the canon characters belong to me (shame), and I wish that Katherine didn't :P))  
  
Katherine paced lightly, taking in the beauty of Rivendell. Her blue eyes were distant with thought as she walked and considered. Lord Elrond had made her welcome, treating her as a daughter as his own daughter, Arwen Undomiel was absent, visiting LothLorien.  
  
She had met each of those who would form the fellowship and her heart had nearly broken to see them as she considered what lay in the future for them.  
  
Where she passed, the elves fell silent, each seeing the pain in her flawless features and feeling their hearts wrench within them.  
  
"What troubles you Lady Katherine?"  
  
This question was asked by grey-robed figure she had not seen, so absorbed was she at contemplating how best to alleviate the pain of others.  
  
"I do but consider the burden of the Ring that Frodo must carry." She answered, her melodious voice gently.  
  
"You would be careful not to let your thoughts dwell on the Ring Lady, for it may ensnare you."  
  
"The Ring can offer nothing that I desire." Katherine replied, her demurely lowered eyes coming up and a hint of defiance flashing in them. "It cannot sway me."  
  
Gandalf regarded her with wonder and awe. Her determination and conviction blazed almost palpably around her, swelling her form with mystical power. With a smile, Katherine continued on her way.  
  
But the meeting with Gandalf had reminded her of another reason why she was traversing these hallowed halls. The Council of Elrond was to be convened today, where the fate of the Ring would be decided, and she was going to attend, whether her presence was requested there or not.  
  
(A/N She seems to be developing a backbone.)  
  
Behind her, from a side path, emerged Boromir. He had arrived at Rivendell some few days earlier and was still in awe of the beauty that surrounded him.  
  
But the sight of Katherine almost stopped the beating of his heart. Even from the rear she was beyond beauty. Her blonde hair drifted behind her in a golden curtain and a milk white cloak billowed, revealing the pastel green dress below. He took a step forward, attempting to move quietly, but the prenaturally acute hearing of Katherine caught the whisper of boot against stone and she turned.  
  
Boromir gasped in a ragged breath as he beheld the true vision of splendour before him. His grey eyes widened with startlement and he instinctively dropped to one knee.  
  
Katherine took in the scene with one look before she stepped forward and raised Boromir up.  
  
"There is no need Boromir, Son of Denethor. You stand higher than I and I am not worthy of such courtesy."  
  
(A/N Doesn't her unspeakable humility really grate?)  
  
Boromir met her blue eyes with his grey, and was lost. No siren call that the Ring would lure him with could compare to the grip that this woman, with one glance, had taken on his soul. He rose, clasping her long fingers gently, before bringing them to his lips.  
  
(A/N Sick buckets on standby. Spares if needed.)  
  
His warmth trailed teasingly over her fingertips before he spoke.  
  
"You are worthy of every courtesy Lady."  
  
A rose blush cascaded over Katherine's cheeks, before it faded, returning her complexion to its usual ivory and buttermilk. Katherine did not speak. Her gentle upbringing had unprepared her for this situation and she was lost for words.  
  
With a final brush of his lips against her hand, Boromir released it and stepped back slightly. "But I apologise Lady, I have discomforted you. Forgive me." And he bowed his head. Katherine found her voice.  
  
"You have no need to apologise my Lord Boromir. Your words did but startle me. I am not accustomed to such gentility."  
  
"But a Lady as fair as yourself deserves courtesy, and so I give it to you. And now, if you will excuse me, I must depart to speak with Elrond, master of this house, though I would dearly love to tarry."  
  
"Of course Son of Gondor." And with a final bow, Boromir turned away, casting glances over his shoulder. Katherine walked on, serenity and beauty personified, a goddess incarnate.  
  
((Well, that's the next chapter. How you didn't throw up too much *offers buckets*)) 


	4. The Council of Elrond

((A/N As before, none of the characters bar Katherine belong to me. Hayfever tablets, buckets and mops are on standby, as are needle and thread for plot holes.))  
  
Katherine glided through the moonlight to the Council of Elrond. In the secrecy of night, the fate of the Ring would be decided. She stepped in, the moonlight turning her white dress to a shimmering sheath of mithril. An almost audible gasp of awe whispered through the air as she took her seat and those who had not seen her before stared in awe at her beauteous countenance and those who had felt their heartbeat increase.  
  
The moonlight shone on her face, silvering her skin and her clear blue eyes were greyed.  
  
((A/N *offers bucket* ))  
  
Elrond opened the Council with words of greeting to all. Frodo stepped forward and laid the ring on the pedestal and the discussion began.  
  
Katherine focused her clear blue eyes on the Ring and felt a burning sensation on the finger that her own Ring encircled. She looked briefly down and saw the silvery metal gleaming a pale yellow like the initial light of the sun. Faint orange letters encircled it and reading closer, she felt destiny rest upon her shoulders. It read:  
  
"The bearer of silver shall also bear gold  
  
Good shall counter evil  
  
One Ring to rule them all  
  
And in the darkness bind them.  
  
One Ring to free then all  
  
And in the light release them."  
  
"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."  
  
Katherine felt fate sweep her up on wings of fire. She rose gracefully from her seat and stepped forward.  
  
"I will take the Ring." She declared, her voice like a silver trumpet.  
  
(( A/N Loud, brassy, and prone to making rude noises?))  
  
Gandalf started to his feet. "This is no task for a well bred lady."  
  
Katherine thrust out her hand, but gracefully, so that Gandalf could clearly see the inscription on the Ring.  
  
"My destiny is to carry out this task. I will not flinch from this stern task though I am aware of the perils that await me."  
  
Gandalf examined the writing closely, and his face reflected his amazement. Elrond also examined the Ring, and exchanged glances with Gandalf.  
  
"We though it had been lost for all the ages." Elrond whispered.  
  
"But it must not have been. By random chance, or predestined fate it has come into the hands of Lady Katherine. The Rings have been refound, and I think it not coincidence that both should be found at the same time. Lady Katherine is destined to take up both Rings." Gandalf said.  
  
"There is one way to make certain. Lady Katherine, take up your burden."  
  
Katherine stepped forward to the pedestal, fair countenance ablaze with radiant moonlight. Her slender long fingers reached down and gently lifted the Ring from its resting place.  
  
Urged by an instinct older than her own, using wisdom beyond her years, she slipped the Ring onto the index finger of her left hand, mirroring the other Ring on the index finger of her right hand.  
  
She began to glow, and her features took on an otherworldly cast as the two powers manifest in the Rings battled for supremacy. But her innate beauty and humility,  
  
((A/N *retch* Bucket?))  
  
won over and she returned to herself.  
  
Her blue eyes were wide and her hair blew back from her face in its own private wind, but her expression was resolved.  
  
"Lady." And Elronds tone was reverent as he knelt to her.  
  
"You will not travel alone Lady. My sword and my life are yours." Aragorn declared, stepping forward and kneeling before her.  
  
"I am yours to command as you will." Legolas pledged himself.  
  
Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf followed suit, pledging that they would die before they let any harm come to Katherine.  
  
"The six of you shall be set against the might of the Dark Lord, but you shall prevail. You shall be, the Fellowship of the Rings!"  
  
Katherine gazed into the worshipful eyes of those who had pledged themselves to her, and bowed her head.  
  
"I am humbled by the trust that you place in me, and the honour you do me. With companions of such courage, wisdom, power and bravery, how can we fail?" she said, melodious voice quiet.  
  
Slowly, light began to gather as the rays of the sun chased away the dark of the night.  
  
((A/N "The sun rose." Would be too simple, no?))  
  
Katherine was bathed in golden light, gleaming iridescent. She raised her hands so that both Rings caught the light.  
  
"To Mordor! Let the Dark Lord tremble for we come to cast him down!" Boromir cried, voice ablaze with passion.  
  
The voices of the Fellowship rang in the air and the power made the air shake.  
  
And the Dark Lord in his ebony citadel felt the faint stirrings of fear. 


	5. Alls well that ends well

The valiant fellowship had left beauteous Rivendell some days before. Leading the way was Katherine, blond hair flowing behind her.  
  
((A/N And of course it flowed straight back, and not all over the place making her look like a dandelion flower.)  
  
Her fair face was alight with determination, and an unshakeable faith.  
  
Behind her came Gandalf, powerful Maia who could shape the world with a thought. Aragorn, noble exiled heir to the Kingdom of Gondor. Gimli, stout- hearted trust-worthy dwarf, the son of one of the Twelve Companions of Thorin Oakenshield. Boromir, grey eyed son of the steward of Gondor, loyal and true. Legolas, skilled elven marksman, son of the King of Mirkwood.  
  
The six of them travelled onwards, their destination Mordor.  
  
Night came suddenly upon the group and they settled down to camp for the night. No one was set on watch, after all, what would dare to attack the beauteous Ringbearer?  
  
((A/N Besides all the people reading this fic? And of course the various servants of those who wanted the Rings?))  
  
Soon even breathing signified that the fellowship were asleep. Out of the shadows crept four stealthy figures. Keeping low to the ground, wraithlike they approached the sleeping Katherine.  
  
One moved to her feet and bound them tightly with elven rope, another did the same with her hands which were crossed virginally on her breast. A gag was poised above her mouth, and as Katherine opened it to breathe, the gag was shoved in.  
  
She woke with a start, taking the situation in instantly. Her blue eyes were wide and her mind raced. But she was too late. The last thing she saw before a gleaming silver blade was thrust into her heart were a pair of vivid blue eyes.  
  
The figures unbound the ropes that had held her and removed the gag from the corpses mouth. The golden Ring was removed from her finger and slung onto a silver chain. Then the four figures removed the corpse.  
  
They returned, still gliding silently, before the four of them lay down amongst the sleeping forms of the rest of the fellowship. Justice was served.  
  
((A/N Well, there you go :) Bet that wasn't the ending that you were expecting :P I might come back to this fic and change the ending if too many people want to have more flowery language and mangling of plot. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, its really appreciated!)) 


	6. Its not over until its over

Katherine lay on the stony ground, her eyes closed. But she still yet lived. How this was possible, she did not know, but breath still came and her heart beat although it faltered. A spreading pool of carmine blood blossomed on her chest.  
  
She took a deep breath and gasped from the pain. Her eyes opened and she regarded the silent sentinel starts above. Her mind filled with pain, not pain from her injuries, but pain from the knowledge that her comrades and friends were travelling into dire peril and she could not be there to aid them in their strife.  
  
"Lady, what ailest thou?" came the gentle enquiry from someone beyond Katherine's field of vision. Footsteps, not audible came closer before there was a startled cry.  
  
"Lady, what treachery hath befallen thee!?" A male face came into her view. His eyes were blue, flecked with grey like an azure sea tossed by a storm. Her hair was ebon black, braided to frame his elven ears. A bow was visible behind his back, over his shoulder.  
  
He knelt beside her, and Katherine perceived a sword hung at his waist. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words emerged.  
  
"Lady, expend not thine energy needlessly." The man implored her, before placing his hands a few inches above the wound in her chest.  
  
Katherine felt the sharp pain fade into nothingness, and warmth engulf her body. She felt her skin knitting together, muscle and sinew rejoining as if the had never been severed.  
  
Sensing what he was doing, Katherine reached deep and added her over power to his.  
  
She felt the tang of lemon; a tarry blackness and the scent of coffee mingle with mint, pale lavender, and the scent of honeysuckle. They blended together, each lending and taking strength from each other.  
  
Katherine felt herself drift away from her saviours mind and return to herself. The stars came back into focus. She sat up, hair floating purely around her.  
  
(A/N – No dirt from lying on the ground mixed in then.)  
  
"May I have your name elven sir?" she asked. "I would know the name of my rescuer."  
  
"Tarran ShadowsBane, the second son of Thranduil of Mirkwood."  
  
"Katherine Larksfeather."  
  
They both looked at each other. Their minds collided again, drowning their senses in feelings and emotions. Each clashed against each other now, trying to outdo the other in power and humility.  
  
While their minds battled, their bodies collapsed to the ground, their hearts and breathing slowing.  
  
Unable to best each other, their intrinsic natures of Mary Sue, and Marty Stu competing fruitlessly, there was only one solution.  
  
The wind stirred, shadows danced across the land, and with a soft sigh, the bonds that held Katherine and Tarran's forms together collapsed. Motes of coloured dust formed a sparkling cloud where the two had lain, until it finally dispersed.  
  
And above, where the fellowship slept, four hobbits dreamed, secure in the knowledge of a job well done.  
  
Things were back to normal.  
  
((A/N And now its really finished! Thank you /so/ much to everyone who has reviewed! Though Katherine was annoying, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. *hugs*)) 


End file.
